Deep Down
by Dancer.in.the.Shadows1
Summary: My version of how Jimmy and Ben become friends. Season 2 Jimmy's still alive
1. Chapter 1

**Before I start my story I would like to say that I was inspired by facepalmer123's story cold. I did ask to use the same idea and was given permission, so don't get mad and say that I stole the idea. **

**The time period is during the second season, Jimmy is alive but he and Ben aren't friends.**

**Quick note... **not bold – talking

_**bold and italic – thoughts.**_

**Enjoy.**

**It was unusual running patrol alone, we had lost a lot of our best fighters on the attack on the mothership. I found it very unsettling to be walking through the woods alone, never know what I might find. This was m third time doing patrol alone, Captain Weaver didn't really want me going out alone, but we just didn't have enough man power to double team like we used to. Ever since that damn skitter attack back at the school, Weaver's been looking out for me. To tell the truth when I hugged him and he hugged me back saying everything was ok, it was the first time since the invasion that I felt safe. The sound of a twig snapping brought me out of my thoughts. I pointed my gun in the general direction of the noise, things began to move all around me, if this was a skitter there was defiantly more than one. They approached from the front, stepping forward I could see four pairs of eyes staring straight at me. I had my gun raised and a clear shot, but I was frozen. I knew I couldn't take on four skitters, so I did the next best thing, I ran and I ran fast. Knowing I couldn't go back to base with skitters on my tail, I decided to run to the nearest person also on patrol. I didn't make it very far before I was flying through the air. I landed on something hard, I felt something running down the side of my face knowing it was blood. I don't know if it was just the fact that I hit my head on a rock, or there were now eight skitters standing in front of me. One began to approach me, reaching down to grab me. I tried to stand up, but collapsed back down to the ground. Its like they were toying with me, thinking im weak. The skitter continued to walk towards me, I began to crawl knowing there was no way I could get away. I felt the skitter grab my back, making me face it. Just like the last time I faced a skitter alone, I was scared, wishing praying that someone would come rescue me. I knew I wasn't going to be that lucky again. I am a goner. My vision began to get fuzzy, probably from the amount of blood im loosing from m head wound. Before I knew what was happening, I was tossed through the air again. This time landing on something a lot colder.**

**Weaver's Pov**

Sir all the outer patrols have reported in... except Jimmy.

**I look up at Dai, he stood nervously in front of me. It seems like everyone knows how close Jimmy and I have become. **

He may just be running late, you know how he looses track of time.

**He tries to comfort me, I nodded and dismiss him. I couldn't help but think he was lost, and freezing to death. The weather had gotten a lot worst the past few nights. **

_**Jimmy where are you.**_

**Jimmy's Pov**

**I could tell that I landed on ice, looking around I see the skitters standing 30 feet away from me. **

_**Why aren't they coming after me? **_

**A large cracking sound answered my question. I realize im laying on the frozen river we crossed over earlier this year. I push myself up into a sitting position, over the protest of my ribs. I figure if I stay on the river without it breaking I can last till morning, someone should come looking for me, right? I watched the skitters for a couple minutes before they left. I began to crawl to the closest side of the river, which was on the wrong side of the river. I froze when I heard cracking coming up from under me. **

_**Please God don't let me die.**_

**I prayed, but before I could blink I went crashing through the ice. It took me a few seconds to get back up to the surface. I tried to find the hole, but it was covered by the pieces of broken ice. I started scrabbling around, trying to push the ice away. I finally got m hand through the ice. I bean trying to find something to grab on to, to no avail. I used all my strength to push myself upward. I got a few inches, when my hand found the edge of the non broken ice. Some how I wad able to get a grip in it enough to pull myself up the rest of the way. I grasped for a breath, but was only able to choke on the water I had swallowed.**

**Weaver's Pov**

Jimmy's not back yet, and he is over due for checking in. I want you to go out and look for him. If you find him get him to Anne right away, I don't care if he saids that he is ok the temperature is dropping. Good luck.

**I had gathered a few fighters who were willing to go out and look, Tom and his two oldest boys, Dai, Anthony, and surprisingly Pope offered to go out as well. I would have gone out, but Tom gave a convincing argument that I should stay. I dismissed them.**

**_Come on Jimmy, be ok._ **

**Jimmy's Pov**

**I had been in the water for only a minute or two, I was able to start breathing again but not very well. I knew I had about 15 minutes till I pass out. I remember reading a book in school about hypothermia, it said if the water was under 32.5 degrees then I'd have 15 minutes till I became exhausted and passed out, which would lead to drowning. I know by now Weaver would have somebody looking for me, I was over due for check in. **

Help!.

**I tried to yell, but it came out as a whisper.**

Please, help anybody.

**I was able to say a little louder, but nobody was around to hear me. I could tell that my body would be giving out shortly. There was no escaping death this time. I was too cold, weak, and too scared to even try and pull myself out of the water. I never thought I die by drowning, I always thought old age, car accident, after the invasion I thought an alien would kill me. Everything was numb, I was so cold. All I wanted was to be in Weaver's grip, his warm gentle hug. I hated that I was weak, I always felt weak, I was weak when they killed my family and I'm weak now. **

Help!

**My voice was louder, but still not loud enough for anyone to hear. It hurt to talk, it hurt to breathe, all I wanted was to die I was in pain. I had been in the water for a little more than 10 minutes, if I was reading my watch right. My eye sight was still blurry. There was blood frozen to the side of my face, well at least it stopped bleeding. **

**Ben's Pov**

**I was running along the outer border, hoping to find Jimmy just turned around in the dark. I got to the edge of the outer border and was about to turn back, but something in my body told me to keep going. I decided to go with my instincts and ran passed the stopping point. I yelled Jimmy's name as I ran, this was one of the times that I was thankful to be "super human" as Hal put it. **

Help!

**It was a quiet cry for help almost silent, I ran towards the river. **

Jimmy!

**Jimmy's Pov**

Jimmy!

**_Yeah I'm _ _here. _**

**I didn't have enough strength to day another word.**

_**It's nice to know that they cared enough to come looking for me. Too bad you wont find me.**_

**I could feel my arms begin to slip. **

Jimmy! Where are you, please make a noise, anything!

_**I wish I could.**_

**I tried, tried to speak, move my arm, head. But I couldn't, I was frozen. I couldn't hold on any longer. And I was gone, one last short grasp for air before I sink down to me death bed. **

_**At least it came peaceful, I don't feel a thing.**_

**Ben's Pov**

**I neared the river and called out to Jimmy again begging him to make a noise. I stood on the river bank looking back towards the woods waiting silently.**

_**Please Jimmy, where are you?**_

**As if on cue, there was a sharp gasp for breath coming not from the woods but the river. I ran out as fast and carefully as I could. Reaching the middle of the iced over river, I found nothing. No holes or cracks in the ice, he was gone. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Still Ben's Pov**

**No that wasn't going to happen, I wont let it. I began stomping my foot on the ice.**

_**If I cant find the hole, ill just have to make one. **_

**The ice crashed out from under me. The water was freezing, even to me. Hopefully Jimmy wasn't in here too long. Thankfully the moon's light reflected through the ice, making the water bright enough to see in. I swam through the water swinging my head back and forth looking for any sign of a human. I dove down deeper, loosing most of my light. Something glistened in the little light there was. Swimming closer to it was a watch. I grabbed a hold of it touching skin that felt like a piece of ice, I began swimming upward with Jimmy close to my chest. Now the tricky part, getting to the hole and getting Jimmy and I both out of the water. We reached the hole faster than a "normal" human could. I pulled Jimmy up as far as I could, and lifted his body out of the water on to the solid ice. Making sure he was safe, I pulled myself up out of the freezing water. **

Come on Jimmy.

**I tried to wake him up, but to no avail. I picked him up and walked as fast as I could back to the bank. I set him down, and started performing CPR.**

Come on Jimmy breathe.

**I tried encouraging him to wake up. I wasn't going to give up.**

If you live, you'll probably going to hate me for this but I don't care.

**I tilted his head back and placed my lips to his, I almost pulled back due to the shockingly freezing temperature his lips were. I began giving mouth to mouth, I could see out of the corner of my eye his chest slowly rising with every breath. I returned to pumping his chest. **

Come on Jimmy. Fight!

**I was about to go back to mouth to mouth when he began coughing up water.**

Jimmy, its ok your safe.

**I quickly scooped him up in my arms like he was a small child, and began running back to camp. **

So cold.

I know Jimmy, I'll get you to Anne, she'll fix you right up. Just stay with me.

**I became really worried when he began to shiver really bad.**

Jimmy I need you to stay awake ok?

Skitters.

**I take a quick glance at him, his lips, hands, and eye lids were all blue. I pushed myself to run faster. Soon the camp lights began to come into view. **

Almost there Jimmy.

**As I got closer, I could see a figure pacing, I knew it was Weaver. **

I got him!

**I yelled as loud as I could. He stopped pacing and looked in my direction. **

He was in the river.

Get him to Anne.

**We both ran to the medical bus.**

Anne!

**She looked up for the book she was reading, and her face fell to shock. **

Oh my God. What happen.

**I set him down on the table.**

He was in the river. Said something about a skitter on the way here.

**He looked a lot worst in the light. He was pale, with little hints of blue everywhere visible. **

Lourdes go boil some water, put it in water bottles, wrap them in a towel or something. Rick go find any spare blankets you can. Ben wrap this around you. Take off your wet clothes.

Put these on.

**She threw a blanket at me, as Weaver handed me some dry sweatpants, and closed the curtain giving me some privacy. Slowly I took off my clothes and and threw them on the floor. When I finished I pulled back the curtain a little bit to see what was going on. Lourdes had come back with the hot bottles and a cup of tea for me. She pulled back the curtain and gently pushed me back to a sitting position on the cot behind me. Rick got back with an arm load of blankets. Anne began putting the bottles all around Jimmy, then wrapped him with several blankets. **

We need to raise his temperature before anything else.

**She came over to check on me, I tried telling her I was fine but the sudden shiver and rough cough told her otherwise. She ordered me to drink the rest of the tea and get some sleep. But I didn't want to sleep, I just watched Jimmy lay there wrapped in blankets looking so pale. I must have been tired, because I woke up to talking. By the time on my watch I wasn't asleep for very long.**

So how is he?

**I acted like I was still asleep, knowing Anne would never tell me the truth on Jimmy's condition.**

Well he has stage 3 hypothermia, his temperature is barley 82 degrees. We need to get fluids into his stomach, but that is going to difficult with him unconscious but we can still do it.

Ok what about Ben? He didn't look that good either?

**I heard a long sigh.**

He's good, but he needs rest. No going outside, no patrol. He should be good in a few days.

**The bus lights turned off meaning everyone is going to bed. I quietly rolled over, to find Weaver sitting in a chair next to Jimmy's cot. I closed my eyes trying not to fall asleep again, knowing the nightmares will come.**

_**I wonder if my dad is back. How long was Jimmy in the water. Did I really look as bad as Weaver said? **_

**My mind wandered to various questions.**

_**I bet im not even sick, Anne's just being paranoid.**_

**Time skip**

Ben, Ben wake up.

**I woke up to Anne and Weaver standing over me, with worried expressions. I didn't notice that I was wheezing not breathing like I should be. I began gasping for breath.**

Ben, calm down and breathe.

**I felt small, my chest felt so tight.**

Ben look at me and breathe.

**I wanted to yell at Anne saying im trying. I looked at her, but my vision was fuzzy. I felt like I had been spinning in circles for hours and needed to throw up. Anne or Weaver placed their arm behind me and lifted me up into a sitting position.**

Breathe damn it.

**I knew it was Weaver. The sitting position helped and I was able to get a small amount of air into my lungs. **

Thats good Ben, just breathe.

**My breaths were short and sounded like I was coughing. I blinked a few times, as my eyes adjusted to seeing straight again.**

Ben look at me.

**I turned my head in Anne's direction only to be blinded by a light. I quickly shut my eyes and looked away.**

Ben are you ok?

**I nodded and looked back at her. There was no light in her hands, where'd it come from?**

Ok take a few deep breaths.

**She placed the stethoscope on m back as I began taking deep breaths.**

Hmmmm?

What?

**I turn around to look at her but she pushed me back around and continued listening to my breathing. **

Nothing, just get some more rest. No patrol for a couple of days ok?

**I was about to protest, but Weaver placed his hand on m shoulder and told me to rest. But how could I sleep, I knew something was wrong with me. Anne said goodnight and turned off the lights again, this time Weaver went with her off the bus. **

So whats going on with him?

Nothing too serious for now, but it will be if he doesn't rest.

But whats wrong with him?

His lungs are making a cracking sound, best guess is he has pneumonia.

**The must have forgotten that I was a freak and could hear every word they were saying.**

He needs to be monitored to make sure it doesn't worsen. He should be ok in a week or so.

**There was a long sigh, Weaver was probably pissed. Two of his fighters were out for a week and God knows how long and we were already short on fighters.**

How did he get it? Not from being in the water and even if you could, he said he was only in the water for two or three minutes.

Remember he had the flu last week, so his immune system was already weak as it is. Then being in the river weakened it even more. Which made him almost certain to get it.

Ok.

**I heard someone step onto the bus, I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep. I must have been Weaver, cause he sat in the chair next to Jimmy's and my cots. I felt something touch my head. I flinched remembering how the skitters used to touch and stroke our heads as we fell asleep. I was able to keep my eyes shut as if I was asleep. Weaver continued to stroke my head rather softly.**

Poor kids, having to live in this messed up world. I wish I didn't have to relay on you guys to fight. It should be the adults fighting not you kids. Its my fault, im sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

**It was one of the only nights since I had my harness taken off, that I didn't wake up sweating from nightmares. It felt nice, knowing that I was safe.**

**Jimmy's Pov**

**I couldn't tell where I was, but I was sorta warm and cold at the same time. I couldn't open my eyes I was too tired. I could feel someone gently stroking my head.**

Come on Jimmy wake up.

**I knew that voice, I just couldn't put my finger on it, actually I couldn't feel my fingers or legs. I tried to move or make a sound, but I couldn't. Was I just not awake enough? I wanted to remember what happened, how I ended up where I was but all I remember was white and maybe some blue. What happened to me, where was I? Was I dead? No I don't think so.**

**Ben's Pov**

**In the distance I could hear my dad talking to Anne and Weaver. **

So how are they?

Well Jimmy, we don't know he still hasn't woken up. Ben, has pneumonia. Both hopefully will be better by the end of the week. Ben may have trouble breathing at times, but have him sit up and that should help him.

But he should be fine right?

**There was silence, my hope was that Anne was nodding.**

Ok, so Ben tell you what happened?

**This time Weaver spoke up, giving my side of the story.**

Said that he heard a cry for help and followed it to the river. Walked out broke a hole in the ice, and found him in the water. Gave him CPR and ran him back here. He said that Jimmy said something about a skitter before passing out.

You can go see him now.

**They all came on the bus, by this time I was fully awake but kept my eyes closed. Someone kissed my forehead, I expect it was my dad, lucky I didn't flinch. I had told him I was over it, over the nightmares but I wasn't. He must have been sitting there watching me "sleep" cause I didn't hear anything, just light breathing and Jimmy's sharp breaths. Weaver must have gone back to his tent, and Anne I don't know where she went. I found my throat starting to hurt, and becoming very dry. Soon it began to burning, I tried to lay still through it, but I couldn't. I started coughing, my eyes snapped opened to see my dad looking very worried. **

Ben you ok?

**I nodded but continued coughing. My throat was on fire, lucky for me my dad knew exactly what I needed. He handed me a glass of water. I had to take little sips in between coughs. The more I drank, the less my throat hurt and my rough painful coughs weakened. I finished my glass of water and thankfully the choking/burning sensation went away. I laid my head back on the pillow, I could feel my eyes watering, not from wanting to cry just from the lack of air I hadn't gotten for the last 2 minutes. My dad had taken the empty glass and set it somewhere, and began lightly patting my back. I finally took notice that it was morning. I didn't have the strength like I usually do in the morning. Right now I would be getting ready to go on patrol, but not today was laying in bed completely exhausted with my daddy patting my back like a child. About that time Hal decided to come in and check on me. To him it probably looked like I was crying, small tears fell down my cheeks, my face was red from choking. I could tell he was going to crack a joke about me, but my dad gave him a look that said "don't, or at least not right now." **

So, buddy you feeling ok. 

**I slightly nodded not trusting my voice, but to tell the truth I felt terrible. I was hot and cold, tired and my body ached all over. All I wanted to do was go back to sleep, but was afraid of the nightmares. I laid there for a while, being off in my own little world, I knew Hal and dad were still watching me. My dad quietly explaining my situation to Hal. I closed my eyes and just listened to everyone's breathing, Jimmy's the most. I could hear the wind howling outside. I was lucky to be inside instead of on patrol, but all I really wanted was to be on patrol. My mind began to wander, every so often I would open my eyes just so I wouldn't fall asleep. I wasn't able to keep them open for long before they would begin to get heavy again and I would close them again. My dad and Hal were talking about stuff, I didn't pay much attention to. The patting on my back stopped, I heard someone get up and walk off the bus, the the patting continued. I slightly opened my eyes to see Hal sitting where my dad was a second ago, rubbing my back. I was thankful that he was doing it, it was rather soothing to me. I closed my eyes again and just relaxed for the moment. It was nice having my brother with me, ever since the invasion we haven't spent much time together. I heard a small groan and my eyes snapped open. I saw Jimmy's hands trying to remove his mask, and Hal racing out to get Anne. I sat up and stopped Jimmy from taking off the oxygen mask.**

Jimmy, leave that on.

**He groaned again, and slightly opened his eyes. He began mumbling through the mask.**

Skitters, lots of them.

I know, I know.

**Anne, Hal and Weaver came running in. I sat back down on the cot and let them do what they needed to do. Hal came and sat by me as we watched them examine Jimmy, asking him questions. **

**Jimmy's Pov**

**things were silent, I wanted to open my eyes. My throat hurt, my hands felt heavy, my whole body was numb. I made and attempt to make a sound. It hurt, but it was worth it, I was able to make a small noise. I began reaching my hands up to wipe away whatever was on my face, but suddenly there was a noise and something caught my hands.**

_**No, let me go.**_

**I could barley open my eyes.**

Jimmy leave that on.

_**Where do I know that voice?**_

**I remember skitters all coming after me.**

Skitters, lots of them.

I know, I know.

_**How? How do you know?**_

**There was more noise, I wanted to know where I was. A few more figures came into my blurry vision.**

Jimmy, jimmy your alright. Just stay still.

**It sounded like a man's voice, I knew him. This time a woman spoke up.**

Jimmy, tell me what you remember.

I... I... skitters 4 of them.


End file.
